custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Fusion Xavier
My name is Fusion Xavier, and I am a Cosmic Protector. Biography Early Life I was born and raised on the Jungle Planet of Kasukalan. Like everyone else on Kasukalan, I was taught how to be a great warrior. Like some Kasukalans, I had no Elemental Power. Instead, I came from a family of magic users. Me and my family could replicate the powers of an Element. I made friends with a mighty panda named Nodag Pad, and a dragon of Light named Dominic Renovatio. Eventually, I heard about a temple far off in space. This temple was said to hold the secret to ultimate power. So, I would set off to that temple, not without saying goodbye to my friends and family. I did not set out for that temple in hopes of gaining ultimate power; I just wanted to see if it was real. Little did I know what that temple held in store for me. Cosmic Protector After a long time, I saw it – the planet the temple is supposed to be located on. This planet was called "Agyaat". Eventually, I found the temple - the Temple of Anubis. It was absolutely breathtaking. I stepped inside, and in the very back, was a large statue of Anubis. The writings on the walls told how he is the Cosmic Protector and that this temple was built to commemorate his victory against a great evil known as Meltdown. There were many other kinds of hieroglyphs, some looked weathered away and faded. Strangely, there were various kinds broken weapons, armor, and even masks on the floor. People must have come here looking for treasures and had gotten killed for it. How they were killed, I am unsure. And even stranger, the whole time I was in that temple, I felt like the Anubis statue was watching me. After looking around enough and jotting down notes, I felt like I have seen all there was to see in there and decided to leave. As I was approaching the exit, the massive doors slammed close. Torches throughout the temple lit, which began to shake. The previously weathered hieroglyphs were restored, and showed something… disturbing. The hieroglyphs showed countless warriors fighting Anubis, and Anubis coming out as the victor. It was the same, over and over: they come, they fight, they die. Now I know what was with all those broken armor pieces and weapons: they are the remains of the fallen warriors who fought Anubis. Then, I saw something that nearly made me sick. I saw a warrior clad in black and orange. I knew that was supposed to be me. A closer look only confirmed my suspicions. And what was worse, there was not much else there. It showed me entering the temple, me trying to escape the temple, and Anubis getting ready to strike me. There was some empty space left, which was clearly because those events have not happened yet. I was next. The Anubis statue's eyes started to glow a bright red. This was no statue, not anymore at least. I was now standing before the almighty Anubis. He then swung his golden sword at me, I just barely missed it. He told me to fight him, I did not, I could not, and I would not. He kept slashing and swinging his Golden Swords at me. Eventually, I had an idea about what he was doing. I asked if he really was the Cosmic Protector. He said yes. I then asked if he had the power of the Ultimate Element. He said yes again. I then asked if having the Ultimate Element meant he could do anything. He asked me where I was going with this. I then told him if he really wanted me dead, he would have evaporated me when I first set foot in the temple. If he really wanted me to fight him, he would make me fight him. I said that he did not want to kill me, nor did he want to fight me. I then told him that he was testing me. He then said that I "passed". Then he offered his hand, as if to shake it. I accepted, and felt power coursing through me. Anubis then told me that I was the new Cosmic Protector, and that he was the newest Keeper of Reality. Abilities, Traits, and Tools I am creative and outgoing. Before I was a Cosmic Protector, I was very curious. I was fascinated with the unknown. Now, as a Cosmic Protector, the cosmos fascinates me even more. The unlimited knowledge, it is amazing how I am not going insane. Some Cosmic Protectors of certain realities say that we can stay sane despite our unlimited knowledge, others say it is because of our infinite knowledge that we can stay sane. I often feel like a kid, seeing countless realities and outcomes, observing new planets and species emerge, it is amazing. I often visit my friends and family, and tell them how I am doing. Because I am a Cosmic Protector, I wield the Ultimate Element. Because of this, my power is nothing short of godly. I have the power to do anything with a mere thought. I am also not bound by the laws of conventional physics. Because I am a Cosmic Protector, I have immortality, meaning I cannot die. I wield an Enchanted Galvanadium Sword and an Eagle Shield, which is also made from galvanadium. They were forged my home planet, Kasukalan. Galvanadium is the strongest material in any reality. The sword and shield are both family heirlooms. The sword, being enchanted, is extremely powerful. It can cut through literally anything, with the obvious exception of other galvanadium. When I use it, the runes on the blade glow light blue. The Eagle Shield was obviously forged in Adler, the Eagle Clan. I also carry a Blue Plasma Blade, but I rarely ever use it. I made that when I was a Cosmic Protector. I even have what is called a "Combat Configuration", which is where I manipulate my body or armor to a situation that involves combat. Not all Cosmic Protectors have this. My Combat Configuration is a pair of arm-mounted Galvanadium Claws. These claws are a weapon of choice for the Kuzuri Clan. Gallery 20170115_091946-1.jpg|Combat Configuration. Trivia *I am Fusionx963’s self-MOC. *My friends, Nodag Pad and Dominic Renovatio, are representations of two of my real-life friends. Their names come from warrior animals I drew for them. *''Agyaat'' is Hindi for unknown. *''Adler'' is German for eagle. *I am actually the youngest Cosmic Protector in any reality. As such, I show emotion more often than other Cosmic Protectors. *My Galvanadium Claws are inspired by Wolverine of the Marvel Universe, whose weapons were his Adamantium claws. **''Kuzuri (クズリ)'' is Japanese for wolverine. Category:Characters Category:Generation 2 Category:Self-MOCs